<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take What's Broken, Make It Whole by pipistrelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966999">Take What's Broken, Make It Whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipistrelle/pseuds/pipistrelle'>pipistrelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimmadora Week 2020 2.0 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EMT AU, EMT Adora, EMT Catra, F/F, Glimmadora Week 2020, Injury, Mentions of Blood, Modern AU, Not at all medically accurate or appropriate, also a little bit of coffeeshop AU, glimmer swears a lot, let Glimmer say fuck, no plot here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipistrelle/pseuds/pipistrelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She-Ra Modern AU: Adora and Catra are EMTs in the city of Etheria, working hard, getting by, watching each others' backs, helping where they can. That's how it's always been. Until Adora meets a girl who might change everything about her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glimmadora Week 2020 2.0 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take What's Broken, Make It Whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in a very slapdash and haphazard fashion for Glimmadora Week, for the "Modern AU" prompt.</p><p>I'd love to come back and add more to this someday, but I've got too many other projects in the queue to say when I might get around to this one, so for now it's more a standalone AU setup than an actual full-blown story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've had back-to-back calls from the second they signed on this morning; three stomach bugs, a migraine, a probably-broken radius (skateboarding accident), a little old lady with back pain who had to be carried down six flights of rickety termite-infested stairs. The ones before that are a blur. It's ninety-four degrees out, feels like a hundred and two downtown, and they haven't had a break to eat in the last six or seven hours. And Catra's being insufferably smug for some reason.</p><p>"You pissed off someone in dispatch again, didn't you," Adora groans, loading the stretcher back into the ambulance after they finish their millionth drop-off at Moon City General Hospital.  The three medic rigs in the ambulance bay are spitting out huge plumes of exhaust like diesel-fueled dragons, making every inhale feel like licking an oil slick.</p><p>Catra watches Adora from her perch hanging off the driver's side door, in the blast of the AC. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I am a fucking delight. Must just be bad luck today." As Adora shuts the rear doors, she swings into the driver's seat and keys the radio. "Dispatch, this is unit 39 clear at MCGH. Any chance we could get a damn coffee?"</p><p>"No can do, 39," comes Octavia's flat voice over the crackly receiver. "Priority 1, physical altercation with head trauma, 1556 Thaymore Ave. Get on it."</p><p>Adora collapses back into the passenger seat with a sigh. Catra grins over at her. "Okay, I <em> may </em> have broken into Kyle's locker and tied all the laces on his boots together. But it was completely worth it."</p><p>Adora would be mad, but she's too busy savoring a few moments of cool air and the absence of heavy things to lift. "For you, maybe."</p><p>"Hey, you love being the big hero, right? Come on, this'll be fun!" Catra flicks on the lights and sirens and roars out of the hospital lot.</p><p>----</p><p>There are three patrol cars already on scene at Thaymor Ave, and it looks like whatever physical altercation took place is long over. Adora's out first with the jump kit while Catra reports to dispatch that they've arrived. One of the cops waves at her, but Adora didn’t really need help figuring out that they're here for the girl sitting on the curb with pink hair and an impressive amount of blood smeared down her face.</p><p>Adora drops to her knees, already hunting in the jump kit for gauze and saline. "Hi," she says as warmly as she can. "I'm Adora, I'm here to help. What's your name?"</p><p>She can focus her eyes, that's a good sign. While Adora's watching her pupils to check for signs of concussion, she can't help but notice the blue of them, so deep it's practically violet. "I'm fine!"</p><p>"That's kind of a weird name, but hey, I won't judge," Adora jokes. "I'm just gonna look at your head, okay? Do you know where you are?"</p><p>"Seriously," the girl says, "I appreciate it, but I'm totally fine, I just need a band-aid or something and then I'll -- woah." She tries to get up and makes it about halfway before she wobbles and turns pale.</p><p>Adora eases her back down to the curb and moves her hair aside with one gloved hand to get a better look at the gash in her scalp. It looks clean, at least. She presses a gauze pad over it. The girl winces. "Take it easy for a minute, okay? Just let me know if you're going to throw up. Can you tell me what happened?" </p><p>"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing --" </p><p>"<em> Glimmer </em>!" </p><p>A young guy in the classiest crop top Adora’s ever seen comes barreling around the corner and nearly knocks over one of the cops. He probably would have tripped over Adora if Catra hadn't moved smoothly to block his path. </p><p>He's at least a head taller than her, but she stops him with a hand on his chest. She has that effect on people. "Sir, do you know her?"</p><p>He looks about ready to burst into tears. "Yes! She's my friend -- Glimmer, what did you <em> do </em>? Oh my god, she's bleeding. Is she dying? You'd tell me if she was dying, right?"</p><p>"I'm not dying!" Glimmer shouts. "I'm fine, okay?"</p><p>“How could I have let this happen?! I was only gone for five minutes!"</p><p>"I'm gonna need you to step over here," Catra says, getting a grip on the guy's wrist and pulling him aside with all the gentleness of an industrial vise.</p><p>She’ll keep him out of the way and get whatever information she can out of him. Adora turns back to assessing their actual patient, who's looking up at her pleadingly, with only a hint of desperation. "I'm fine, right?"</p><p>"Well, I can't tell that for sure. Are you nauseous?" Glimmer shakes her head. "Did you black out at all?"</p><p>"I'm…not sure. Maybe a second? But that's it!"</p><p>“Does anything else hurt?”</p><p>Glimmer grimaces and flexes her left hand. “I think I did something to my wrist. But it’s not that bad!”</p><p>"How did this happen?"</p><p>She hesitates just long enough that Adora's starting to worry about short-term memory loss, then says, "I got in a fight. A small one! Kind of."</p><p>"Did someone attack you?"</p><p>Glimmer's glare is almost sharp enough to give Adora a good-sized laceration of her own. "What, cause I'm a short and a girl, I must be a victim? I punched <em> him </em> , but only because he was being an <em> asshole </em>to this kid, she must have been, like, eleven --"</p><p>Catra's finished questioning the guy and drifted back over to get the stretcher ready. She snorts. "You punched someone? You're covered in body glitter."</p><p>She is, Adora realizes. Her bare arms and legs are sparkling like she just walked out of a Pride parade, or a nightclub somewhere. A little unusual for four in the afternoon on a random Tuesday. Adora’s terrible at keeping track of days and weeks, but she’s pretty sure today's not Pride -- Kyle always spends weeks beforehand hand-making shirts for everyone he knows, and Lonnie and Catra usually make a point of covering all of Adora's clothes in glitter, and neither of those things have happened recently.</p><p>Glimmer glares at Catra. The blood in her hair and down her face really makes the glare much scarier, Adora thinks. Without she'd probably just be cute. "What, body glitter means I can't punch people!?"</p><p>Glimmer's friend makes a sound of extreme distress. Adora hopes he doesn't faint, too -- two head injuries is a little much for her to handle. "No, the <em> law </em> means you can't punch people!"</p><p>"That's sexist!" </p><p>Catra takes over holding pressure and rolls her eyes at Adora over Glimmer's head. "Come on, let's get you to the ER so they can make sure your brain's working."</p><p>To Adora's relief, Glimmer lets them walk her to the stretcher. Adora climbs into the back of the ambulance with her and dims the light to finish up the rest of the neurological exam, then leaves them dim while she takes vitals, hoping it'll help Glimmer relax. Catra lets Glimmer's friend ride up front, which is honestly a bit of a surprise, but he seems to have gotten his panic mostly under control and is down to a manageable nail-biting level of worry. Adora meets Catra's eyes in the rearview mirror and holds up two fingers; they'll go with lights and sirens, but gently. If Glimmer's not nauseous yet, no need to help her get there. </p><p>She seems mostly okay -- she knows who and where she is, and a quick professional check reveals no other injuries, and nothing hinting at a more serious skull fracture. But she does admit to being dizzy, and she's a little hesitant on some of her answers to Adora's questions. Under her quick flares of anger she's scared, but most people are in an ambulance, and Adora's good at keeping her patients calm with her own calm manner and occasional awful jokes.</p><p>It's only about a fifteen minute ride back to MCGH, but after five minutes Glimmer sighs, leans her head back and closes her eyes. Adora taps her on the shoulder. "Hey, don’t take a nap! I need you to stay with me."</p><p>"Okay. I'm with you." Glimmer blinks at her. In the relative quiet and calm of the truck, with her adrenaline draining away, she's getting less focused. That's a little concerning. Best thing is to keep her talking.</p><p>"You never told me the end of your story. That little girl you stood up for, was she okay?"</p><p>After just a little too long Glimmer says, "Yeah. I think so. She ran away before the cops got there. That guy was such an <em> asshole </em> !" Anger revives her a little. "I don't know what he was trying to do to her but she was walking away from him and then he <em> grabbed </em> her, that <em> fucking dickhead </em> --"</p><p>Glimmer's friend twists around from the passenger seat and hisses through the open crawlway. "Glimmer! Stop cursing out the nice medical people who are saving your life!"</p><p>"I'm not!" Glimmer shouts back.</p><p>Adora checks her pulse again to hide a smile. "It's okay, I don't mind. I think it was really brave of you to step in like that."</p><p>"Pfft, that was nothing." This time Adora almost laughs out loud; she's never heard anyone say 'pfft' in real life before. A little sheepish, like she's remembering where she is, Glimmer says, "Sorry for yelling. You <em> are </em> nice. And…really pretty. Even though I bled on you." She reaches out and touches the cuff of Adora's uniform shirt, where a drop of blood must have splashed above Adora's gloves. Before Adora can react to that, she says, "D'you like doing this?"</p><p>It's a common question from patients, but Glimmer's looking at her with such intense focus that the answer doesn't feel rote and rehearsed like it usually does. "I love it. I always wanted to help people, and this way I can be there for people when they really need me. And it's nice to know that no matter what's going out in the world, I can get my patient in here --" Adora pats the metal wall of the truck, "-- and I can make sure they're safe."</p><p>"I feel safe," Glimmer says, totally serious.</p><p>"That's good,” Adora says lamely, swallowing down the warm glow of pride and purpose, remembering Catra’s sneer: <em> you love to be the big hero </em>. “Hey -- let me take a look at that wrist." She takes Glimmer’s elbow and presses gently down her arm until she finds the sore spot, just over the end of the radius where it meets the jumble of smaller carpal bones. Glimmer makes a face but doesn’t jump or pull away. “They might X-ray it, but it seems like just a sprain,” Adora says. “Can you move all your fingers?”</p><p>The ambulance swerves hard to the left, rattling the stretcher in its clamps. Glimmer grabs Adora’s arm with a squeak of terror. Even with the lights dimmed, her face is red as the siren lights. “Guess so,” Adora says, with an encouraging smile. “Now I’m gonna touch your hand, and you just tell me if you can feel --”</p><p>Glimmer jerks her hand away, practically before Adora’s fingers brush hers. “I’m good! I can feel you! I mean -- my fingers work! It’s -- it’s fine.”</p><p>"Last stop, everybody out!" Catra yells, slamming on the brake, and Adora leaves Glimmer with a reassuring smile to open the doors.</p><p>The friend's name turns out to be Bow. Adora finds that out because as soon as they get into the ER he steps aside to make some calls, and Glimmer almost falls out of the stretcher yelling at him not to. He comes back to her side looking grim but resolute. "I had to call her, Glimmer. The longer we wait, the more mad she'll be."</p><p>"That's not true! We could have just told her nothing and then she wouldn't be mad at all!"</p><p>"And how would you explain going home with that?!" He points to the gauze bandage, only a little blood-soaked.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, they'll get you a new one," Adora assures them. She's waiting with the stretcher while Catra goes to give their report and the last set of vitals to a triage nurse. Usually Adora would be the one to give report, but Catra let Adora know with a raised eyebrow and expressive gesture that she wanted to get away from Bow, and Adora's happy enough to stay with Glimmer and make sure she’s okay.</p><p>Glimmer grabs Adora's hand where it's resting on the stretcher's side rail. "You have <em> got </em> to get me out of here."</p><p>Adora hesitates. "You could leave against medical advice, but that's <em> really </em> not a good idea. We still don't know if you're concussed, or if there's some injury to the brain that's not obvious --"</p><p>"And if you think your mom's mad now, what will she be like if you run off into the streets with a brain injury?" Bow demands.</p><p>Glimmer falls back with a groan of utter despair. Bow gives Adora an embarrassed smile. "Sorry about this. Her mom's a little overprotective sometimes."</p><p>"I am <em> surrounded </em> by 'overprotective'," Glimmer grumbles, glaring daggers at Bow, who seems entirely immune. "When will everyone accept that I can <em> take care of myself </em>?"</p><p>"When you're not concussed and bleeding from the head," Bow says promptly.</p><p>Glimmer's mom must have been coming from within a three block radius, or must have already been on her way. They've barely got Glimmer into the ER bed when a tall, willowy woman in a severe business suit storms the doors like an avenging angel. "Where is my daughter? Glimmer! <em> What have you done? </em>"</p><p>Bow winces and moves off to intercept her. Glimmer grabs Adora's shirt, pulling her up short as she starts to wheel the stretcher away. "Don't you have anything in that bag thing that will kill me? Or make me invisible?" </p><p>Adora grins. "Sorry, fresh out. I hope everything works out okay, though." She holds out a hand. Glimmer blushes again as she takes it, which is kind of weird, but she doesn’t seem to mind. "It was nice to meet you."</p><p>"Yeah," Glimmer says, and her eyes are starting to look a little glazed over again -- but she'll be okay, the ER docs will take care of her. "Nice to meet you too."</p><p>----</p><p>As usual, Catra disappears until Adora's got the stretcher remade and the back of the truck cleaned out. When she does finally show up, it’s with the ember of a lit cigarette between her teeth. She must have bummed it from one of the medics; Adora knows she threw out the last pack Catra had hidden in the truck. </p><p>"What a freak show, huh?"</p><p>Adora shuts the rear doors and leans against them with a sigh. "We've had three shortness of breath calls today, and you’re still smoking? Do you <em> want </em> to end up on home O2?"</p><p>Catra takes a long drag on the cigarette and blows it into Adora's face. "Maybe I just like pissing you off." But she drops it onto the asphalt and grinds it out with her heel. "Do you know who that was?" </p><p>"Uh, no?"</p><p>Catra already has her phone out. She shows Adora a page full of pictures of the shouting woman -- Glimmer's mother. It's some kind of fancy profile, the photos professionally taken, somehow making her look even more tall and sleek and intimidating. A lot of them are posed in a gleaming white office overlooking the city skyline. "Angella Spellos. She's, like, <em> mega </em> -rich, some kind of high-powered lawyer or something, <em> and </em> she has a trust fund."</p><p>"Charity trust," Adora says, skimming the introductory paragraph under the page header: <em> Bright Moon, Inc.  </em></p><p>"Whatever. Your little girlfriend in there is a major heiress."</p><p>Adora hands the phone back with a frown. "That's gross. She's our patient."</p><p>"Not anymore, we handed her off twenty minutes ago. And I heard her back there." Catra pitches her voice a little higher and totally fails to sound anything like Glimmer. "Oh wow, you're really pretty and good at your job --"</p><p>"Catra! Stop being weird! Anyway, she clearly has a boyfriend --"</p><p>Catra holds out her phone again, but this time Adora ignores her. Not that that stops her. "Oh yeah, I got the dirt on him too. His name is Beauregard Archer, can you believe it? Poor kid. His family owns the Ancient Arts museum."</p><p>Adora gives in. "Why are you googling everyone?"</p><p>"I didn't google him, he gave me his Facebook and sent me a friend request." She makes a face like that time she bit into a whole lime after slightly too much tequila at Lonnie's last birthday. "He thinks I seem like a<em> really nice person </em>." </p><p>Adora grins. "Maybe we should have checked him for concussion, too."</p><p>"Believe me, I thought about it. Too much paperwork." Catra hops up onto the fender so she can ruffle Adora's hair. "You know it's the undercut, right? That's why Sparkles liked you so much. It's a total chick magnet."</p><p>Adora bats her off. "I got it cut this way because I was too hot!"</p><p>"Yeah, she thinks so too," Catra laughs. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here."</p><p>They actually have time to get burgers and coffee once they clear, and the rest of the day goes almost  smoothly. Even Catra's impressed by the change in their luck, and by the end of the shift Adora's gotten her to admit that transporting Sparkles and her friend wasn't actually that bad.</p><p>----</p><p>And that would have been the end of it, because Adora's not a creep and doesn't google or stalk her patients. Except three weeks later she's standing in line at Starbucks, two-thirds asleep and not thinking about anything but extra espresso shots, when a shout shakes her out of her sleep-deprived haze. "Adora!"</p><p>It's Glimmer, blood- and bandage-free, with a tall latte in one hand and a laptop (pink, of course) under her arm. She’s beaming, but at Adora’s look of blank confusion she falters. "Uh  -- your name <em> is </em> Adora, right?"</p><p>"Yes," Adora says with as much confidence as she can manage after thirty-six hours of no sleep, which isn’t much. "That is -- definitely my name."</p><p>"Good!” Glimmer’s smile is back. Adora had almost forgotten how striking her eyes are, that deep almost-violet, and without the distraction of a scalp lac she notices the purple undertones in Glimmer’s hair that make her look even more like some kind of fairy tale princess -- or like a flower, with some petals bright pink in the sun and others dappled with shade. </p><p>“You look good,” Adora tells her, because that seems like a reasonable thing to say. “You know, without all the blood.” The harsh lights reflected off tile and chrome hurt her eyes, and the hum of conversation and traffic from the street outside make her brain feel like a rock rattling around in a tin can, but looking at Glimmer is nice -- restful, almost. </p><p>“Thanks,” Glimmer says, her smile a little strained now, but no less genuine. “Can I, uh -- get you a coffee? You know, as thanks for saving me?"</p><p>"What? No, you don't have to --"</p><p>It’s too late, Glimmer’s already ducked under the plastic ribbon and into Adora’s spot in line. "I insist. What are you getting?" </p><p>“Uh...coffee?”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured. What kind?”</p><p>Adora is aware that there are all kinds of things you can get at Starbucks that aren’t black coffee, but they all seem like inefficient and unnecessary detours from the basic mechanism of the caffeine-delivery process, so she’s never tried them. Plus she never learned the difference between a mocha and a frappuccino and she’s too embarrassed to try to find out now. “The...regular kind.”</p><p>Glimmer shakes her head. "Not today. I’ve got an idea. Trust me." </p><p>It’s hard to focus on specifics, but Adora finds herself swept along in Glimmer's current of bright, faintly tense energy and movement until they eddy out back into the seating area, drinks in hand. The cup Glimmer handed her is bigger than usual, and smells different. Adora takes a hesitant sip and feels like a field of strawberries exploded in her mouth. It's boiling hot, and so caffeinated she can feel her heart starting to vibrate like a motor turning over; that much is familiar. But the taste is as similar to the bottom-of-the-pot acid sludge she normally drinks as a celestial chorus is to a shrieking ambulance siren.</p><p>Glimmer's beaming. "See? Told you you'd like it." </p><p>Adora's burned the roof of her mouth and her coffee tastes like cake. She thinks she might be in love. "What <em> is </em> this? This is <em> magical </em>."</p><p>"Just a little something I whipped up. I call it a Sparklebomb." </p><p>"Thank you," Adora says, with deep feeling. "I think you just completely changed my life."</p><p>Glimmer blushes. "Listen, I'm glad I ran into you! I wanted to -- well, first I wanted to say sorry if I said anything weird last time, turns out I definitely had a concussion. But I'm fine now! Honest. I mean, my mom pretty much had a heart attack, but she got over it."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Your boyfriend was saying that she's a little overprotective."</p><p>"My --? Oh, you mean Bow? He's not my boyfriend, I've known him since we were like six. That'd be super weird! Sorry for him too, by the way. He's worse than my mom sometimes."</p><p>"They must really love you," Adora says softly. Definitely not wistful, or sad. Definitely just sleep-deprived and not caffeinated enough yet.</p><p>Glimmer pauses, weirded out by that, as any normal human being would be. "Are…you okay?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I'm fine! Just got off a 24-hour shift. And then another shift before that. I’m just a little…” she waves a hand expansively to indicate all the words she’s too tired to string into a sentence, then takes another sip of the Sparklebomb and sighs. “You know how it is.”</p><p>“...yeah, sure. Adora --”</p><p>“Mmm.” She can hear Catra honking the horn on the street outside. Years of practice have trained her to prioritize that sound over anything else; she could hear it in the middle of a hurricane. But she’d give a year of her life for this coffee. Catra can wait five more minutes.</p><p>“-- this might be weird, and you don’t have to, but I really do want to thank you for helping me, I mean, I know it’s your job, but I appreciate it and there’s this partynextweekandyoucouldcomewithme --”</p><p>“Mmm?” </p><p>Adora has more questions than that, but before she can ask them Glimmer stuffs a crumpled paper into her hand, says “Okay it was great to see you bye!” and disappears.</p><p>It’s actually pretty impressive. Adora’s never seen anyone vanish into a crowd so quickly, not even Catra -- although it’s also possible that her brain shut off for a couple of seconds there. She’s kind of surprised how disappointed she is that she didn’t get to talk to Glimmer more, or say goodbye. </p><p>She unfolds the paper as best she can with one hand. It’s very fancy, with gilded edges and cursive typeface, inviting Glimmer Spellos and guest to -- a <em> ball </em>? That can’t be real, no one has fancy-dress balls in real life. Except, apparently, the people Glimmer hangs out with. Glimmer, who -- Adora suddenly remembers -- is possibly the heiress to some kind of gigantic fortune, that may or may not include a sparkling penthouse office made mostly of marble.</p><p>Underneath the official invitation is another message in messy exuberant handwriting: <strong>I know it sounds lame but we’ll have real fun after!</strong> Under that is a phone number. </p><p>The honking out front is starting to graduate from ‘pissed off’ to ‘municipal noise complaint’. Adora shoulders her way out into the flat wall of heat outside, squinting against the blazing sun, and climbs into the beat-up old clunker idling at the curb and eating away at the ozone layer. Catra raises an eyebrow at her as she closes the door. Before the latch clicks she’s already peeling out into traffic. “There, you got your coffee. Happy now?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Adora shoves the invitation as far down as she can in the pocket of her jeans and lets her head fall back, cradling the Sparklebomb like it’s a bouquet. Her heart is buzzing, her brain feels like it’s muffled in heavy lavender clouds and she can’t feel her fingers. She’s sure part of that is caffeine overdose and part is terminal insomnia, but there’s something else there, too, something sweet and shivery and new.</p><p>"Adora," Catra calls from far away. "Are you asleep?"</p><p>"Yeah," Adora mumbles, and passes out for the first time in a day in a half -- or maybe two days? -- and dreams of flowers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>